The white feather
by Demongirl09
Summary: After the battle with chaos the scouts decide to take destiny into there own hands causing many problems.Serena decides to leave hurt from her friends harsh words.With only Hotaru to give her company.
1. The white feather

This is my second story so I hope people like it. I was working on this all night long but it was worth it. Happy reading!

Disclaimer -I don't own anything!

(This is after chaos was defeated)

The cold wind blew her golden locks from her face as she ran into the night. Whispers haunting her as salty liquid poured from her eyes._ Princess be strong_, _be brave my little bunny,_ _look deep in your heart and you will find out were to go. _But she didn't listen she was to caught up in her own pain, and sorrow. All she could do is run, run away from the pain as fast as she could. She fell down crying how could they be so mean, why?

flashback

Serena ran down the street barley dodging the people in front of her. I'm late they are going to be so mad at me the blond wailed. That evening was there last scout meeting and she was afraid what Ray would say about her being late again. She tiptoed up the temple stairs trying to listen to their conversation .

That meatball head is late again, I don't think she should be princess! We were the one's always fighting to protect her, but for what she doesn't care she's a bug crybaby. She even dumped Darien knowing if she did Rini wouldn't be born.

The inner scouts all hushed once the door slowly slid opened reveling a crying bunny. I thought you were my friends was all she could say between the sniffles.

Serena you don't deserve to be queen, hand over the crown the fire senshi yelled!

I'm sorry you feel that way, but let me warn you that your actions have changed the future she spoke so softly yet so serious. I am the guardian of the universe and nothing can change that not death it's self. But I will leave for fate has summoned for me some were else. But because you choose this path this world may fall. As some as you spoke your powers have left you goodbye my dear friends. With that the lonely guardian ran away from her old friends, leaving the ex-senshi's stunned. They had failed there princess and the entire world.

end flashback

Why are the fates so cold to me Pluto where are you? "I am here princess what do you wish of me?" Pluto was this what the fates intended, after all I did. "Honestly no princess, they have changed destiny but they will have to pay the price." Will this world fall, tell me Pluto! "This is something the keeper of time dose not even know princess." "But be strong another place needs your light your hope." Serena stood determination in her eyes, where shall I go? "Far away moon princess to a land where all hope soon shall be lost if the evil that lurks there prevails." Pluto give me a few days I need to do some things. "Alright I shall return tomorrow meet me here", in a flash of light Serena stood alone with only her memories to comfort her.

The cool breeze calmed her as she walked home. She went to her room not saying a word, and fell asleep. Her guardian cat Luna crawled to her master and fell asleep, knowing her master would need rest.

Serena woke up early preparing for the journey ahead. She tried to be as silent as possible not to wake her guardian. "Luna, I will miss you please be safe". She quickly and softly shut her door not to wake anyone, but unbeknown to her Luna was awake will she watched her princess leave hoping she would be alright. Serena wrote a quick note to her family, she couldn't bear to tell them she was leaving. She knew the scouts would find out soon, and they would try to stop her but by then she would be gone.

The sky looked very scary that day, like the stars knew that she was leaving. Tracing the path she ran last night, before she arrived at the spot a little firefly stopped her. "Serena where are you going I heard Setsuna talking to the other scouts saying you were leaving". Why are you leaving us?" "Oh, Hotaru I just need a change please understand". "No, you can't leave she cried diving into Serena's arms." "But I must, please understand Hotaru." "Then I'm going with you your not going alone!" Serena didn't even protest she knew Hotaru wouldn't give up. "Alright, you can come but what about Setsuna I don't think she will let you." I'm old enough to take care of myself Hotaru stated proudly as she grabbed Serena's arm, come on. "Let's see what fate has planned for us."

(At Serena's house)

Shinto do you know where your sister is, I haven't seen her yet. Probably sleeping she always asleep. No she's not in her room, in the corner of her eye Serena's mom spotted the note, what is this.

_Dear mom, dad, and Shinto_

_I'm leaving I need time to think things through. Please do not try to find me because you won't. Take good care of Luna for me, and say goodbye to my friends. I may not return so I what you to know_ _you all were the best family I could have ever wished for, I love you all very much._ _Please do not cry for me I will be fine, my last wish is that you live you life like it was your last day. I love you all goodbye_

_Sincerely, your_ _daughter Serena Tuskino_

Shingo stop looking for your sister we won't find her she's gone.

Princess are you ready? Yes I am, thank you for everything you did for me. Princess take good care of firefly for us, be careful.. How ironic Setsuna though the goddess of death and the goddess of light together may they find love and happiness. With that there beloved princess was gone, all that as left was a single white feather blowing in the wind..

Tadaaaaaaa! My first chapter is done, do you like it, do you hate it? WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NO FLAMES! BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS ACCEPTED !

I know it's not that long but I think it was good, I'm not sure where they will be sent to so vote on either

Inu-Yasha

Harry Potter

Dragon Ball Z

Tokyo Mew Mew

Full metal Alchemist

DN Angel

Yu-gi-oh


	2. The new kids

Thanks to Queen Selene I, Princess Lear, Nekekami, shootingstar432, silver tsukino, Asheigh, ladybug, Silver Moonlight-81, Tsukia, starrynightmoon for reviewing. It really means a lot to me! The votes are in and the winner for a crossover is drumroll HARRY POTTER! Second place was dragon ball z. Tokyo mew mew, full metal alchemist, and inuyasha were all tied for third.

I hope everyone likes this chapter and like always please review! I hope how I changed it makes it easier to read! In Harry potter they are six years, but it doesn't follow the story at all, I'm making it up as I go.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything at all!

Chapter 2- The new kids

-when this surrounds a sentence it means that Serena and Hotaru are Talking telepathically.

When words are in _italic_ it mean they are thoughts.

"Serena, Serena get up!"

What going on Hotaru why are you yelling at me?"

"Do you know where Setsuna teleported us?"

"Well apparently an old alley" she said looking around trying to figure out where they were. It was daytime she could till by all the noises coming from the street in front of her.

"Let's go figure out then" dragging a complaining meatball. Hotaru ran into someone. "Sorry sir, um do you know where we are?"

"Your in diagon alley, Hotaru" the cheerful man stated.

"How do you know who I am?'

"Setsuna told me two new students were coming and to take care of them, where is Serena?"

"Right here" Hotaru pulled up a very dizzy girl.

"Hi I am Serena, what did Setsuna mean take care of us, mister?"

" It's Hagrid , and to enroll you into Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry."Both girls instantly fell over.

"We have to go to school" they screamed, both practically had a heart attack, when he said that.

" Of course, she said it would be easy for you two for some reason." "We need to get going if we going to get your supplies and make ti to the train."

" Fine" they both seemed very depressed right now. The first place they went to was a pet store,

They both practically had to beg Hagrid to let them buy a cat. Hotaru's was silver with little black markings on the feet. Serena got a all black cat, witch reminded her of Luna. Next they went to get wands at Alexanders wands. Both girls had the hardest time finding one they liked or would fit them. When they left it looked like a hurricane had come through, but only in he's shop.

"Where are we going next Hagrid?"

"To the train Serena, I'll be leaving you guys once we get there." The trio walked up to a huge, bright, red train." I will meet you at Hogwarts, all you need to do is board the train." The two

hyper girls boarded the train having no clue what evil was waiting for them.

Firefly(Hotaru) where should we sit?

Let's find an empty compartment so we can talk

I agree They headed into the nearest seat, closing the door quickly and sitting so they could discuss what they where going to do about going to Hogwarts.

"Setsuna said that there was a new enemy here, but I can't sense anything can you Serena"

"No, nothing but I guess all we can do is wait. Setsuna said this would be easy for us, I hope it's not like school. I wonder why we have to use wands."

" Maybe the other kids can't do wand less magic, like we can. I haven't sensed any powerful entities since we came here. I wonder what this evil Setsuna was talking about." Before Serena could even answer the door swung open. Reveling a red haired boy with freckles, a girl with long brown hair, and last a short, black haired boy with what looked like to be a scar on his forehead.

"Sorry for busting in like this but can we sit in here?"

" I don't mind" Firefly said sifting her gaze to Serena who seemed to be spacing out. Once the three toke their seat's the question came.

" I'm Ron this is Hermione he said pointing to the brown haired girl, this is Harry"

"Nice to meet you, the spaced out girl over there is Serena and I'm Hotaru"

Harry was very curious about the blond girl with the meatball hair._ She's kind of, hey what am I thinking arg!_

By the time Serena realized she had spaced out everyone was staring at her. "What did I do, quit staring at me!"

Everyone burst out laughing! "Serena you have problems" yelled Firefly. Serena was turning bright red, trying to ignore them. The train came to a sudden halt, over the enter con the constructor said "We are here!"

" So what year are you guys" asked Harry.

"They are sixth years like you guys, but they come from a place" came a voice from behind them.

"Hagrid, I'm so glad you're here"

"Me, too" added Serena. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"You girls need to get sorted, so you need to come with me"

"Okay, bye Harry, bye Hermione, bye Ron see you later" both girls said.

"They were nice, weren't they Harry"

"Yep, Ron but something bugs me about Serena, never mind let's go"

" Hagrid where are you taking us?"

"You have to get sorted into what house you'll be in first." He opened a door that looked like a thousand people in it sitting at tables. Four flags hung on the sealing, one over each table. He lead the girls to the front of the room."This is Serena Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe they are new students." Both girls turned bright red as everyone stared at them, for what seemed like forever. " "Serena please step forward so you can be sorted." Serena was about to die right there when they put that hat on.

"Hmm, let's see very pure and very powerful" "The choice is obvious GRIFFINDOR! The table for griffendors erupted into clapping as Serena walked over to Hermione and sat down.

"Hotaru please step forward." Serena could tell Firefly was freaking out.

" Your very happy girl but your power is dark, umm"" Alright Hotaru where do you want to go?"

"With Serena please" she spoke so softly that only the hat could hear her.

"GRIFFENDOR" the hat announced. Once again the table exploded with clapping! AS she sat next to Serena.

"Fist of all welcome back all of you, and another reminder no one is allowed to go into the forest behind the school." " But now let the feast began" as soon as Dumbldurff said that ton's of food appeared out of no where.

"Yum, was all Serena said before practically diving into the food"

Seeing the strange looks that Serena was getting, she knew she had to say something. "She loves food hahah ha"

( At Serena's and Hotaru's room)

They both were in there room lying on each of there's bed. The rooom looked like ying and yang one side had purple and black decor. The other side witch was Serena's was all pink and white.

"We'll that was filing, don't you think Hotaru."

"Your right about that Sere(sometimes Hotaru calls her that), it was spectacular!" " What is your first class Sere?"

"Flying, what is that?" "Do I get to use my wings?"

"No, we use brooms, because I don't think everyone has wings like for instance me!"

" Oh yeah right hehe, well goodnight Firefly."

"Night Sere" In minutes they were both asleep.

(In Serena's dream)

"What's going on Ray, Mina, guys?" "Why are you attacking me?"

"You pathetic Sailor moon, and you'll die because of that!" All of a sudden her old freinds were trying to kill her, attacking her over and over. She already had about twenty bruises.

"What did I do? I didn't think you hated me this much, please stop" Her vision was blurry, because the tears kept coming.

A foul voice was calling or taunting her. " The little princess is so weak, so alone how pathetic."

" Leave me alone!" Who are you go away!"

(In there room)

A huge light exploded in there room, causing Hotaru to awake in a panic.

"Serena, Serena what's going on Serena!" She ran over to her best friend shaking her.

When her ocean blue eye's filled with tears, finally opened they were in the nurses office. A group of teachers surrounded her worried looks on their faces.

"Serena, are you alright?" she could hear her best friends cries.

"Oh, Hotaru" Serena jumped into her friend. "I'm so scared" Hotaru could barley make out what she was saying.

" Serena what happened?"

DO you like it? I know this chapter was a little boaring but next chapter there will be fight. Vote for who you want Serena and Firefly to be paired with

Serena/Ron Serena/Harry Serena/Malfoy

Hotaru/Ron Hotaru/Harry Hotaru/Malfoy

I know I missed some one if you have another pair tell me and I'll add it! Review REVIEW! If you don't review I'll sick Saturn on you!MWWAAHHAAA! DON"T FLAME PLEASE! OR I WILL SICK HER ON YOU!


End file.
